


Strange Woman, Strange Vacation

by Supermassiveburrito



Category: Jessica Nigri - Fandom, celebrity - Fandom
Genre: Consensual, Constentacles, Creampie, Other, Sex, Smut, Tentacles, Tit job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Jessica Nigri leaves for a solitary vacation in a remote cabin and finds the nearby forest full of odd creatures and experiences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Literotica on 05/01/17 under the account "Msunderland" before I abandoned the site. Posting here to keep all works in one place.
> 
> *Important*
> 
> This was one of my first attempts at getting back into writing so it is no where near the quality I try to maintain today, so keep that in mind as even I find this completely beneath what I can do now. Might consider continuing it if anyone is interested or if the mood just takes me.

A burning dawn was laid out before her as she strode into the world with an air of confidence and wonder. Her first night in her new vacation home, a sizable three bed and two bath cabin, had been magnificent; a startling sunset, a marvelous bath under the stars and a sleep so deep and sublime that she almost couldn't believe it was real. It was everything she knew she had been needing and more.

Her delicate fingers swept through her hair, a brilliant wash of beaming gold. The sky appeared as a pale reflection of her radiance and presence. The dawn was a sign of such a bright and wondrous new chapter beginning with such a well earned vacation. Her cabin was placed just on the edge of an old and peaceful forest, with a small lake not far beyond and a winding trail through the center.

After a pleasant breakfast, Jessica decided an exploratory walk to experience the whole of the land was in order, an expedition into the stunning unknown. From her home she made her way down the quaint trail, her simple sundress catching leaves as she walked. The birds orchestrated a cheerful dissonance which she hummed to and around.

Quickly the minutes had turned to an hour as she found herself deep within the woods. Thoughts of returning paced beside her but the sun kept shining and the breeze was still refreshing. She had encountered a small fox and a family of raccoons. As she had passed by the lake she saw turtles and cute pink fish. The woods were quickly becoming a place of happiness for the curious woman, all sense of worry or stress rapidly melting away. The vacation home was already making itself worth the investment.

Eventually the trail began to loop back to its start not far from her home. Through its curves and forks she did trek, thinking of what she should do next. A dip into her pool? Or perhaps she could enjoy a light snack while reading on the patio.

Just off another long bend came a curious sight; a massive field fill with all sorts of flowers, rich in colour and sheer density. She strode out into the field in long and graceful strides caring not to harm so much as a single petal. All shapes and sizes and species were found. Perhaps someone had planted all of these intentionally?

"I almost can't believe how beautiful this place is!" she shouted to herself.

Nearby was a massive willow tree that tempted Jessica to rest under its impressive watch for just a moment. She knew every second spent taking in the breath-taking scenery was a second spent relieving all the pent up stress from her daily life. No internet, no deadlines; just the scenery and time. She laid back, stretching her arms and legs.

"Alllllmost never wanna go back." She thought with a smile.

Her eyes closed for a second.....and without realizing it was coming, sleep took her.

The air had gotten cooler, the wind ever so slightly more powerful or more noticable. It have been maybe an hour since Jessica had fallen asleep. A cute smile hung on her lips as she fell, the grass soft enough to make her comfortable. While she dreamed of what she'd be doing for her vacation, she never thought of company. It was time for her and her alone. But company would still find her.

A small, light green snake-like thing moved towards her, coming to rest once it had reached her. It was about two feet long and had no meaningful features save for a slightly larger bulbous mass at its forward end which presumably formed its head. It slowly made it's way to Jessica who still slept blissfully unaware of its careful shifting and squirming. It peeked its head up and started moving up towards Jessica's chest. It slithered up her arm and once on her stomach it craned its body upwards and seemed as if it were surveying its surroundings or smelling the air. Its head became slightly larger as it almost began focusing on her chest.

With each slow breath her breasts moved before the creature like mountains suspended on clouds. It held for a moment in a still pose like that of an athlete preparing for some herculean feat. Its head pulsed twice before a white/green substance shot out and onto Jessica's breasts, six streams of the sticky liquid fired in all. It proceeded to rub itself against her, spreading the liquid across the mounds of soft flesh. Slowly but steadily her sundress dissolved yet her skin was left unharmed. The smell though, had risen to her senses. She smelled honey and flowers and opened her eyes not to a pleasant view of the field but her breasts being massaged by some kind of eyeless snake.

Jessica screamed and rolled, knocking the snake off of her breasts and lept to her feet, screaming and flailing her arms to figure how best to cover herself. She grabbed the small bag she was carrying and ran off towards the trail and to her home. The very nervous walk back had been largely uneventful, a few squirrels and some nice birds but thankfully no sign of the snake or worm or whatever it might be. Nowhere else had she seen anything like it but it seemed quite content to travel without further harassment; clutching her breasts tightly as if something else might attempt to reach them. She was greatly worried over why her sundress had been destroyed and her breasts were exposed but the idea of a snake on her chest near her head was more worrying at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

A long and unexpectedly terrifying day had begun to wind down after some time spent unpacking miscellaneous things and tidying up a bit. Jessica had decided that she had earned a nice drink, especially having survived her earlier potential heart attack. She was by no means a heavy drinker but a friend had given her a few bottles of some astoundingly rich and powerful wine.

The smell of mangoes swayed lazily on her breath and she began to feel the strength of the drink. She was three glasses in and the thought of holding back grazed her mind but tonight was her first proper night of celebration; of enjoyment of the new. What could a lil wine really harm?

The red of the sky tore across the horizon and as she began locking doors and closing blinds. There weren't any other homes nearby but it was habit for this point in the day. Her back deck popped into her mind; quite large with torches, a pool and a hot tub. The perfect place to relax as the sun left the sky. Her steps were more than a little wobbly though not enough for her to consider putting down her bottle for the night, instead setting it down on the deck as she lit a few torches that stood at each corner of the platform. The pool was moderately sized; more than enough for the occasional solo piece or perhaps a small party. The breeze had picked up a tiny bit causing her secondary sundress to billow slightly in the wind. Jessica chugged the glass in her hand and gave a triumphant pump into the sky before pouring another to keep the celebration going. She already loved what she had seen of this land and already couldn't wait for the next day...not counting the odd snake-thing, of course.

Jessica laid down on a pool chair, lounging back and sighing happily. She felt so relaxed and calmed by the feeling of the cool breeze and the wine that her eyelids felt heavy yet Jessica remained somewhat unaware of this as soon enough she fell wonderfully into a light slumber even though the last time it happened, she was almost attacked by a snake. Regardless; she fell once more..

Five minutes...

Ten minutes...

Some uncountable number of minutes...?

Those who fail to learn from history, they say. A second time now the creature appeared and made its way to Jessica's chair while the woman slumbered in a drunken state. The creature moved faster this time as if it had a purpose in its wandering. It slithered onto the chair and almost immediately began spraying the liquid again and within seconds Jessica's dress was ruined and her panties destroyed as well. This time she did not wake up from the sickly sweet smell and the rude tube moved its way towards her breasts.

It stopped atop her left breast for just a moment before craning its head down, the hole where the liquid had sprayed from, possibly a mouth; latched onto her nipple and began to slowly tweak it. Jessica's mouth opened slightly with a slight inhale and a shift in her head yet she remained asleep. The creature released some of the viscous fluid onto her nipple before rubbing the entirety of its head over it. Seemingly bored, it moved forward towards her mouth.

It seemed incredibly cautious now as it slid its head against the woman's soft and inviting lips. As it covered them in it's slippery fluid, her mouth parted and gave free access. The worm very carefully pushed further into her mouth, Jessica's tongue moved forward and back under the thing. It probed for a bit before pulling back and moving down between her breasts and resting on her thigh with a glob of the liquid trailing behind it from her mouth and her tongue unconsciously licking her lip. It had found its target.

Her legs were mostly held together but the creature had nothing disrupting its intent. It slowly and fully rubbed against her cunt ensuring a coat of the liquid covered everything. A moan escaped Jessica's mouth but even still she did not stir. Once it found a good position it pressed its pulsing head against her slit and very, very, very applied increasing force. It almost appeared to know the woman was sleeping and too great care, relatively speaking, not to wake her. After roughly a minute of incredibly cautious pressure her slit gave enough clearance for the worm to coat the outermost area in the fluid and thereby gave it less friction working against it. With one final and momentous push it had breached and invaded.

Another tiny moan occasionally escaped Jessica's mouth accompanied by unintelligible mutterings of what were probably words. The worm had fully inserted itself into her cunt and its slime had started to pool underneath her. A slick sheen of it gave her pale thighs a glowing smoothness. Every few thrusts a moan or a gasp or a word would float into the air but the creature must have felt secure in its ability to work without waking her. It slowed, withdrew and steadily pushed in as deep as it could. This, however was what finally woke the beauty from her slumber.

The taste of honey saturated her mouth and she smelled heavily of flowers. Lazily her drunken eyes looked down to see the creature once again, a large portion of its body sunk deep inside her, pressing further but held back by her legs remaining mostly closed. Whether it be her belief that she was merely within a pleasant dream or purely the work of the alcohol; Jessica smiled and stretched while opening up her legs giving the creature better access to her.

The instant she gave it her blessing it shot forward finally reaching the greatest depth it could before resuming its thrusting, faster and more forcefully this time as a fleshy piston driven to finish its task. Jessica inhaled deeply as her legs quivered, moving her hands to her breasts to pinch at her nipples. With another deep thrust she pulled the pink buds and tweaked them in her fingers before bringing her left breast to her mouth. She licked her nipple and tasted the fluid again and brought it up to her lips. She suckled and lapped her tongue across her perky thing, savouring the sweet fluid on it and further exciting herself.

As she played with herself, her new friend reached its end. It pushed in as deep as it could one last time before freezing. Jessica looked at her guest and felt the gush of hot liquid pour into her in bursts. Each pump of the liquid was a distinct motion inside her and she tightened around the worm as if to keep it from sliding out. For about a minute it lay inside her and emptied itself. Every four seconds it gave another burst of cum while Jessica looked at its pulsing and quivering frame. She gripped the worm and slowly sat up while moving her legs over the side of the chair and carefully began to give the worm a gentle tug until it was reluctantly coaxed out and its torrent of cum flooded out behind it. A mint coloured puddle spread across the deck as Jessica gasped and laughed. She held the worm up so she could look at it.

"You're a very odd thing, huh?"

She slowly brought it to her mouth and closed her lips around it, tongue wrapping around it. The taste of honey-cum and her own juices coated the creature which began wriggling again and gave two final spurts of cum onto her wanting tongue. She swallowed before inserting the worm into her cunt one more time, getting it slick with cum and juices so she could lick it off once more. She found everything about it amazing; the taste, the smell, the warmth.

"I think I...like you." She slurred with a giggle.

She laid back once more and placed the worm between her breasts before hazily falling back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Her head ached a bit as the sun beamed down on her and the birds chirped of it the distance. The night was a haze, a wash of wine and wriggling. A very odd word for her to think of but she couldn't think of much else. For the most part she was thankful her hangover was minor and more of a headache but her lack of memory was cause for concern. Wine, waking nude and with that worm again and finally being stuffed with cream. None of it seemed real but the evidence was there.

Her second sundress was completely destroyed. Somehow.

She had woken up to what is a giant worm that breeds with humans. Somehow.

She had believed it a great idea to let it have a go at her and thought it was fun. Somehow.

She woke at about eleven to eleven thirty and went straight to the shower. From the bathroom window next to the shower faucet she could see the weird thing laying on the deck in the sun. She gave it a close look when she got up to get inside. It was roughly two feet wide and maybe three inches wide at the thicker end though it tended to fluctuate. Bright green in colour with very few notable features. Bulbous head, incredibly flexible and with three splits in the 'tail' end resembling plant roots. In her towel she returned to the deck with a broom.

"Please don't jump..." she whispered, fearing what could happen if she possibly angered it.

She poked it gently with the broom and it turned its 'head' towards her. It moved much like a worm but a bit quicker in overall movement. It squirmed towards her a bit but never moved quick enough to relay aggression or fear. Jessica saw it as a kind of dumb and almost cute thing like a big stupid caterpillar that wanted to be your 'friend'. She was apprehensive about it but not fearful.

"How did you get here?"

She thought about the first incident. She had sat up and swatted it to the right, rolled left, grabbed the bag to her right and ran. Logic would state it got into the bag somehow and she carried it home. Why it stayed hidden until night must have been due to it being less active or even just that it wandered around out of sight. It made no noise and didn't disturb much.

Jessica bit her lip and sighed.

"What should I do with you?"

She pushed on it with her fingers and it slightly drooped in. Still no immediate response. Looking around she saw there were a more lying about in the grass most likely drawn in by the first. Jessica thought of what the first one had done and what she let it do, her legs spread open to let it dig in further and completely fill her with a flooding, oozing creampie. For a second she thought of what more of them could do but stopped herself.

The idea was very concerning to her, the thought of having sex with these blind idiot things was wholly unnatural but she couldn't deny she remembered vague glimpses of quivering muscles and relaxing pleasure. Something compelled her to at least consider. Not to give in and take them all but to keep the thought on her mind. She stood up and paced slowly, holding her chin in one hand and towel in the other.

"How much could it hurt? They're dumb and kinda cute", taking a step towards the cabin, "If I didn't like it, I could just pull them away..." taking a step back to the grass.

She saw ten of them in all, not counting her friend from last night.

"I'm here partly to explore...might as well explore."

A minute or so later, Jessica had put on her sandals, tight pink shorts and a very small white top. Her breasts contained more Ds than even the most mediocre student's report card and sat proud on her fit and slender frame, and stretched the top to as far as it could go without tearing itself to pieces with her perky nipples pressuring the top even greater as her excitement and the cool breeze kept them at attention. Her stomach was flat with slight muscle tone and her hips filled out nicely. Her bottom had a decent heft to it and jiggled a fair bit with each stride of her long legs, crowned with very nicely proportioned thighs. Today she wore her just-below shoulder length bright blonde hair in a ponytail and kept her makeup light. Her smile widened as she kept trying to hype herself for her new fun and the bright blues of her eyes shined as they scanned the grass.

In her mind she thought it best to gather many of them. They were all congregating around the house anyway so it seemed they'd find their way there one way or another. She found a very large bucket and set about collecting the worms from the outlying yard. Some of them were fatter or a darker green or maybe a tad longer yet maintained a simple and consistent similarity to the first. She found some with their tails in the ground but they were all very easily collected and moved.

Two minutes and the bucket was full with twenty two of the things and Jessica decided to put them in the hot tub for the moment. The tub was empty but cleaned and prepped for use and was large enough to accommodate a great number of them. Noticing that a good few grubs had been drawn to water, she took the hose and filled the bucket, dumping in the water and watched her guests slither through it furthering the impression that they were plant-like; the root-like nubs on their tails always remaining in the water.

The tub was maybe a quarter full as the grubs had been practically everywhere yet Jessica kept finding more as she searched further from the house. Looking at a particularly long one, she had a devious idea. Jessica positioned herself over it and lowered her shorts and panties, squatting down and gently poking the thing on its bulbous head. It moved up a bit as if to examine what was now above it. As its head rose, she moved her slit closer to it and waited to see if it would accept her offer. Naturally, if not slowly, it did and began to rub its liquid onto and soon enough into her. After a few good pushes it had reached a few inches in and Jessica grabbed it. She stood legs open and held the thing in her hand.

"Just go a lil deeper already!" she said to herself with a minor air of annoyance, "I thought these things would be eager!"

Eventually it sunk in deep enough for her to feel comfortable. She pulled her clothes back on over the thing, moving its tail around the base of her leg and standing up straight. The sensation was very odd to her, her guest was unmercifully slow and she already felt that this one would be nothing but a tease. It stayed where it was and that's what she wanted, picking up more and more of the grubs to bring back. She inhaled deeply every few steps as the motions of walking moved her around it slightly. She could tell her face was burning red and heart began to thump against her chest.

The tub was now slightly over half full after a few trips and Jessica decided the tease inside her was too much to continue. Her steps back to the center of the deck were unsteady and the consistent rubbing inside her began to affect her muscles. She threw her top off, ripped off her shorts, grabbed the worm and removed her sandals.

"Alright...time to have some real fun." she thought to herself with a nervous grin.

With great care her foot slipped in underneath some of the grubs. Jessica continued down into the tub as carefully as she could as to not crush any if the worms. With effort she finally sat and found a comfortable position and opened her legs up a bit to the swarm around her, still holding the earlier grub.

Once more it took just a good bit for one of them to take her offer; a fat one from the feel of it and a fair bit more eager than the last. It sank into her easily from the previous grub's efforts and immediately set itself to the task.

The tub was cool and the motion of the grubs over her skin was almost like an effective yet drunkenly uncoordinated massage, a slight slickness to the grubs letting them press into her skin without much friction. She dipped down a bit further and opened her legs wider. The fat grub kept moving faster inside her and a few others rubbed at her clit, adding greatly to her pleasure. Soon she was able to lay back on a flatter part of the tub, her head resting on the side and her legs resting open. Countless worms rubbed against her thighs and a few more started working upwards coming to rest on her flat stomach.

She took the thing from her hand and placed it between her massive breasts, the great mounds swaying with each gasp and twitch and moan. It and two others flopped together between them and began coating her in their fluid with a fourth moving up to inspect her nipple. It latched on like the first and somewhat hung off it while squirming in odd directions. Jessica bit her lip while the grub gently yet firmly pulled her breasts down from its weight on her pink nub before losing its grip or otherwise giving up, her breast jiggling back up to it's previous position like a large jello dish sliding across a table.

The first grub inches up to her lips as a large moan caused Jessica to open her mouth wide inviting the grub to ejaculate onto her lips. She licked the fluid off her lips and swallowed it taking in the honey flavour and scent of flowers. She bent her neck down, teasing the thing with the tip of her tongue with a giggle. It moved up and inserted its head into her mouth, Jessica taking hold of it with her lips and resting her head again, letting the grub feel its way around her mouth while she sucked on it. After a few seconds it released a warm burst of cum on her tongue that she immediately began moving it around with her tongue so she could savour the taste. The grub inside her had finished at last and left to let another take its turn with her.

This time, two grubs much the same size as the last attempted to penetrate her at the same time; their heads just reaching over each other by maybe an inch or two before sliding back. Jessica felt the two of them fighting and worried for just an uneasy second, unsure of what to do. While she first felt the pang of worry in her chest she couldn't deny the temptation to see if they could both fit. She bit her lip and completely spread her legs while dipping her hands into the writhing mass to take hold of the two wriggling creatures. As she held them close to try to keep them from potentially giving up the grubs between her breasts began to let loose jets of warm cum into her skin; one on her face just barely missing her eyes, one on her breasts and the last on her chest.

The one in her mouth suddenly began to dive deeper into her mouth and kept going further while she was distracted. She felt a new, sick pleasure from her current predicament; trying to stuff multiple things into her while being sprayed with cum and giving what would soon be considered deep throat. The grub settled at the back of her mouth just before hitting her throat and began to thrust back and forth an inch at a time. The sensation of it at the angle of her neck gave her just a slight feeling of choking, enough to be stimulating but not enough to harm her. Meanwhile the creature below had both thrust forward at exactly the time and angle needed.

Jessica arched her back as the two worms penetrated her, her breasts shifting and rising with her surprised movement. She opened her mouth into an exaggerated O and her eyes became incredibly wide. The worm in her mouth moved very slightly further forward again and with it the choking feeling grew. Jessica could still breathe fine but it required enough effort to be somewhat uncomfortable. She continued to hold the worms in her hand while trying to coerce them in deeper, the whole time her eyes rolling back and tears beginning to form.

She wasn't in any pain but this was a pleasure she had never experienced. One of the worms had latched onto her clit like the ones with her nipples had, tweaking it wildly in the frenzy nearest her cunt. Two more had then gotten to her nipples and pulled the downwards while the two inside her delved further, their struggling against each other sending tides of pleasure rippling through her.

With her legs spread open she sank down a bit further as the worms kept ejaculating around her making the tub surface slippery. She lay on a shallow portion of the tub which was a very gradual incline. An odd design but Jessica would never complain. She was mostly horizontal at this point and came to rest with her legs still spread but her feet on the back side of the tub, keeping her from sinking further. After a minute of agonizing sensations the two inside her found their place, slowing for a few seconds before getting back to fucking her.

The pleasure was utterly relentless as the two slowly picked up speed, filling her so much more than she ever thought she could take. The one on her clit was still flailing with it in its mouth and the two on her nipples did the same. She swung her tongue against the worm in her mouth, occasionally stopping to release a garbled moan or word. Her eyes kept hanging back and she was fully crying now. She needed it to keep going. She needed more.

She took hold of one more grub and desperately began to try and stuff it inside her already beautifully packed pussy. Her somewhat frantic movements allowed the worm in her throat to advance even more, finally cutting off the majority of her breathing. Still though, she sucked and licked it feverishly; her hands unable to drop the third worm she so violently needed inside her to pull the other out. With one final pained push, it breached. Jessica's eyes widened frightfully and she remained completely motionless. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't even blink.

It took her a second. A second to figure it out. A gasp rattled into the air and she crawled back to her thoughts. Even though she was like a crude machine suffering a catastrophic malfunction; her mouth still hung open and the tears kept flowing. The little makeup she had put on now ran down her face drawing black fissures down a field of white. As much as Jessica wanted time to decide how this felt, the worms continued without her.

The three grubs had completely worked their way inside, forcefully pumping away inside her. Each movement shattered the girl's ability to function, her entire body shaking violently as her gasps turned into a sobbing. She kept her eyes locked towards the sky as her sobs grew and grew. Every sob caused her breasts to shake fiercely and the grubs on her nipples continued to pull them down despite the motions.

The grub in her throat had finally had enough and filled Jessica's mouth to the brim. The broken woman had to force herself not to cough and send the sweet cum spurting across her face. With tremendous effort she lifted her head, the fluids pouring out and the grub taking its cue to vacate. After a few seconds of preparation she managed to swallow a great amount of the cum before finally coughing and spitting out the remainder onto her breasts. Finally free of her gag and snapping back into focus she could at last let out the scream that had been boiling in her chest. Her back arched abruptly and with her eyes finally closing she let out a blood-chilling scream, stopping only when she ran out of breath. She gasped and sobbed while pressing her hand down over her ravaged divide and worked her fingers between the thrashing creatures, lifting her free hand to her mouth as another scream lifted to the air. Jessica knew it was coming.

She threw her arms to the sides of the tub, gripping them with enough force to give her reason to fear broken fingers. Her body shot up and she lifted up out of the crazed mob. She could now see what she had done to herself and cried out again as she now watched the worms dig into her. Her nipples began to throb in pain from the consistent weight and she could feel her limit bearing down on her.

Thankfully, mercifully; the end came. As she held herself up to her view the pressure inside her became more pronounced and the pulsing of the worms intensified exponentially. Mint green leaked from her, her inside burned and her legs threatened to buckle. She took the things in her violently shaking hand and began to pull on them with agonizing sluggishness.

A tsunami of cum erupted from her and her scream matched it in its remarkable violence. Jessica fell back into the tub now slightly calmed and lay in shock of both what she did how it felt. The pain and pleasure mixed in her and she rested, breathing heavy and relaxing. Her legs were completely crippled from the experience. She would wait and rest permitting the remaining creatures to have their turn in her. She was too exhausted to fight them anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

The day was yet again warm and bright as the sun hung over her in a cloudless sky, shadows being cast by the trees and the the breeze being quite energetic. She was out hiking like she loved to do, exploring the great outdoors and pushing her body to go further felt like such a refreshing activity. Normally she would take photos out in the wilderness as occasionally content but today she still wanted to be entirely alone, secluded and free to do as she pleased. She decided to have some fun and hike in one of her cosplays, her Jurassic Park cosplay; a blue denim top tied into a not under her breasts, tight khaki booty shorts with sturdy brown boots, and a white straw Muldoon hat with the sides curved upwards to be exact. Knowing she’d be out for an extended amount of time she also brought her fairly large backpack stuffed with snacks, a few water bottles, a swimsuit and an inflatable raft. She felt it wonderfully complimented her adventurous hike out to the lake deeper into the forest and didn't complain one bit at how much skin it left feeling the soft touch of the cool breeze.

Jessica left her top rather loose to feel more of the breeze against her mostly exposed chest, the shade from the trees shifting over her as she walked in a brisk and surely intent pace. Once more there was little else but the chirping of birds and the crunchy ground under her boots. The quiet never got old to her but soon she came to what she had set out to reach.

As she crested the hill, her tight shorts perfectly shaped around her plentiful bottom and her toned legs showing the work put into them with every step. Up top the breeze was less impaired by the trees and she looked down the path to see it lead to a small beach lining the entrance to the lake. The lake itself was formed as a large mouth extending back into something like a wide and short river into a second smaller circle. Both sides had docks and beaches and the waters glistened bright enough for her to partially cover her eyes when looking at the inviting place.

The beach also had a small but quaint dock meant for very small boats like rafts or canoes as well as jumping off. If she could she’d run from the hill and right off the tip of the dock into the cool water, just dive in without a single care. Not too far from the beach was a public restroom with showers for anyone wishing to rinse themselves off after swimming or lounging on the beach. Curiously though, lining the path down were large, people-sized wooden cutouts depicting solid black silhouettes of men and women in various activities.The one immediately to her right was especially odd as someone had drawn a lecherous smile and squinting eyes on its face.

In her mind she felt it watching her, looking up and down her tight and toned body, undressing her and plotting dark actions for the moment she turned around. The thought of it was welcome, however; Jessica having long since developed a love of being viewed as meat to be handled and used. She’d be quiet about it, never admitting it to anyone but deep inside her she felt the urge to plunge into exhibitionism at least once. Internet fame made this impossible but here, out alone in the middle of a forest? Yes, here she could indulge herself to her heart’s desire. She set her bag down onto the dirt path and placed her hat onto the leering silhouette, winking as she gave the fabric of her shirt tied into a loose knot a gentle tug.

It came apart easily as she bit her bottom lip and glared at the dirty thing, “This what you want, perv?”

Her voice was low almost like the growl of a leopard confronted with a previously hidden threat. ‘Come on, you’ve always been such a damn tease!’ she thought with a grin sweeping her face. She slid the top off, dropping it next to her bag before shaking her breasts and pretending to be disgusted.

“There! Happy?” she barked.

She looked at all the other wooden cutouts lining the path and smirked at the thought of them all watching her. Harmless exhibitionism, but still a chance to have fun. Immediately she stripped down to nothing, bending down in front of the first cutout as she slid her shorts and panties down, making sure to give it a wink before tossing her clothes into the backpack and continuing down to the water, pretending to be embarrassed as she passed the rest of her silent observers.

The small building was far cleaner than she thought it would be; no rats or cockroaches and curious lack of graffiti.She set her bag down to inspect shining lake for a moment, taking the warm sunshine on her bare skin. It was still only a tick after noon and the whole day was laid out for her. Jessica looked into her bag for her sunscreen, opening the largest section and immediately realizing she really had no idea what she threw into this bag.

“When did I even pack these?”

In her bag were numerous dildos of various animalistic design; a few canine with fat knots on their base, two human and a considerably large equine striped in vivid rainbows. Each had a tube inserted for fake cum and on their bases were suction cups for easy mounting. Naturally she also packed the large tube of cum that went with them. Still a question of when that happened, however. While drinking? Dead tired and in a ‘fuck it’ kinda mood? She was surprised she hadn’t seen them when she threw the things she needed for fun in the sun this morning but here they were. A cheeky smirk rested on her face thinking of just running around with a bag of sex toys and fake cum. After all, were they not wonderfully useful when you intended to go out and swim and tan for the day? She looked back at the cutouts, back at the bathroom, back at the bag. No one around. Probably no one in the forest at all.

 

Dragging the cutouts into the room was a bit of a time consuming endeavor considering they were held in place with heavy sandbags but drag them she did and here they were; set up in a circular arrangement surrounding her. The toys were mounted and their reservoirs filled. She tightened her pony tail and giggled to herself at how dumb and absurd this was. How would she act out this idiotic scene? Perhaps they were adoring fans finally given their greatest desire. Maybe she was caught and brought here by them, helpless and unable to resist their advances. The thought of it got her even more excited as she stood in the center of her mock gangbang in waiting.

“Oh you disgusting brutes! How could you think to do something so terrible?” she shouted in laughably awfully camp disbelief.

She giggled to herself again knowing it was clearly Oscar-tier performance on display here.

“Don’t you touch me, you sick bastards!”

Jessica pulled away from from one of the cutouts in an overly animated flurry of movement pretending one had tried to grab her wrists. She bumped into another and carefully fell to the cold floor throwing her arm up to shield herself from an imaginary blow. She let herself fall directly in front of one of the cutouts and lifted her head up just under what she viewed as a throbbing cock. She looked up at it trying to look defeated and worried but in her mind she was laughing at it all.

“Fine! I’ll give you what you all want!”

Betraying her act she immediately wrapped her lips around the shaft and boobed her head on it, licking it with obvious need and wild fervor. Her spit quickly coated it and dripped down the cutout as she tried to take it as deep into her throat as she could, reaching just shy of the base before she pulled back, coughed and laughing again. She imagined the one with the equine toy pulling her over for his turn. Just as quickly as the first she took the huge thing in both hands and spit on it, rolling her tongue around the flared head before pressing down. She worked to get it as wet as she could while sliding her fingers down to her searing hot cunt and feeling her juices already saturating her. 

“This what you all wanted so bad? Huh?” she scowled with a smile.

She forced her head back onto the equine toy in hard pushes pretending hands wrapped around her head were shoving it down her throat. Her fingers flitted over her stiff nipples, tweaking and pulling on them while she gagged on the toy deep in her throat. Spit trailed down into pools forming under her and the sounds of her willing choking echoed out from the small chamber.

Her hands squeezed her breasts as she slowly swallowed more of the toy, feeling it expanding her throat until it felt too much. She tried to hold that as long as she could while rapidly running her finger over her clit; her eyes beginning to roll back and her need for air becoming intolerable. She pulled back and coughed up a storm while tears rolled down her smiling cheeks. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and almost wished she had worn makeup just to see it run.

She rose on weak legs and looked over her toys, carefully selecting the larger canine and pressing it against the wall. She moved the others to better surround it while taking a sandbag from each to place on the one directly in front of the one on the wall; the equine again. She bent forward and let the tip of the canine poke at her waiting flesh, swiveling her hips and looking back with a cheeky grin.

“Dirty bastards! How could you do this to a poor defenseless woman!”

With little effort the toy entered her; its inhuman ridges and curves forcing her walls into odd but satisfying patterns. She sank to the base and felt the large knot against her already quite spread lips as if to tease what was to come. She spread her stance wide as she took the equine toy back into her mouth and held two others in her hands making it a veritable gangbang.

She thought about what it would be like if someone caught her in this salacious act. How many people might it be? Would they hide and watch? The thoughts were tantalizing despite the inherent risk. But she knew this forest was rather empty as this was part of why she picked it. Hardly any people, barely any chance of seeing anyone at all. She bounced against the cutout; the outer curve of the knot beginning to stretch her out just an ever more excruciating smidge every time she hit it. Her mouth now moved to the fake cock in her right hand, lips diving far down onto it and tongue aggressively moving across every inch it could reach. Her left hand held its prize tight while her body thrashed harder and harder against the cutout and the knot. Her right hand gripped the small pump attached to the dildo, her hand rapidly squeezing it for everything it had. Thick white lube shot into her mouth as she pulled back to let some fire onto her lips as her tongue swirled the liquid around. She placed her lips on to the tip and sucked out the last drops as best she could before rising up.

She stood straight and lifted her head up towards the ceiling, pushing the fake cum to the edge of her lips and slowly pouring it down over her still heaving breasts, feeling it hit and roll down her curves while her hands rubbed and massaged it over her sensitive nipples. She pulled away from the knotted toy and lowered herself to her knee before the left toy, taking the pump and emptying everything over her face and breasts, her body now heavily glazed with strands being dumped onto her face before slowly cascading down to her toned belly and finally to her thighs. She looked at herself in the mirror again, seeing it splattered across her blushing face before it quickly swung into a knowing and adoring smile.

She pressed her soaking cunt against the flared head of the of the horse toy, the width of it failing to instill any hesitation as she pushed it in with both hands. She closed her eyes and held her breath as she felt it begin to penetrate her. It popped in easily with how much spit was on it from her thorough loving; her sigh long and loud as she forced more of it in without care to use any of the lube. She needed it in as fast as possible.

“Come on. I'm already so worked up! Just get in there.”

Strands of fake cum hung from her grinning face and swayed with every desperate push back. The sandbags thankfully gave enough stability for her not to tip the cutout but her eagerness gave just enough force to make it feel ever so close to it. Her heart raced as she felt herself filling up with the thick toy and the cutout continued to tip more. She couldn't take it, pulling it out and shoving the thing to the floor. She knelt down on it and took the toy, putting it right back in as fast as she could. Her panting picked up as the toy was finally getting where she wanted it.

“Lucky you, getting a free ride!” 

She bucked back and forth, her hands on the cutout's chest as she picked up speed. The moans turned to loud cries from the wide head firmly stretching her hole. She could feel her limit approaching and wished she had started with this toy.

“Sorry, sweetie,” she whispered her the silhouette, “I'll give you some special attention next time.

Jessica moved to the next toy, lifting and putting the equine cutout back up. She quickly laid down on the cold stone floor without even a single thought about it being dirty or anything resembling a care or a worry at all. Jessica emptied another toy over her belly and slit, the thick globs landing on her hard enough to feel. Without missing a beat, upon emptying one, she moved onto her hands and knees before for the equine thing. She presented her plentiful bottom to the huge thing, squeezing the the pump as forcefully as she could as her tongue lay hanging from her panting, lust-drunk mouth. As soon as it was empty she rose again despite how difficult it was becoming before planting herself back onto the knotted toy and plunging down onto its base with no sense of hesitation. She needed it terribly now, her fingers assaulting her clit as she pumped the fake cum deep into her now sealed hole. With every squeeze she felt herself filling and running out of space for more, her knees growing weaker until she felt she could take no more.

Her arms lifted over the head of the cutout to hold her upright as her back was still arched as to not accidentally break her away. She saw herself panting and crying in the mirror, completely covered in fake cum and face burning red. Her hands grasped at the wall above for something to hold onto, her balance failing as she finally reached the cusp of ecstasy. Her body began to erupt and her shouts tore through the building before she finally had to give in. She shivered as she pulled away; the toy popping out in a shower of juices and fake cum. She put herself down slowly, laying on the cold floor a quivering, laughing mess. Her breathing was ragged but she knew it was well worth every second.


End file.
